Pain
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Entrega do Presente de Amigo Secreto
1. I

**N.A.:** _Isso é como uma ponte entre o primeiro filme dos Avengers e o 2, que ainda nem saiu e eu nem sei a história, mas é que assisti Thor 2, aí a ideia acabou se forçando dentro da minha mente. Sorry, Cora, se você vai querer minha cabeça com esse presente, mas quando vi que aceitava O.C. com Loki, eu precisava experimentar._

_Não é digno seu MESMO, sei disso, mas eu precisava experimentar algo que você gosta tanto e entender isso. Espero que goste pelo menos um pouquinho._

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Pain_  
_**

_por Fla Doomsday_

_para Cora Coralina_

_I._

O mundo começara a acabar, e lá estavam os heróis. Lá estava aquela mulher com um macacão preto colado ao corpo, lá estava o homem com a armadura de ferro, o gigante verde, o homem com o macacão azul, o homem com o arco e o homem enorme com o martelo. E então, lá estava ele, o vilão. O vilão que era louco ao sorrir pelo que fazia, eu não sabia seu nome, nem mesmo sabia o nome dos heróis, mas ele poderia ser um Deus pelo que eu sabia e pelo poder de destruição dele. O Deus da Destruição.

* * *

O jornal dizia que havia acabado, que a ameaça se fora e agora os heróis eram procurados, como se fossem vilões, como se fossem criminosos. Então, o Deus da Destruição havia sido pego, eles o haviam eliminado. Olhei pela janela e vi que ainda refaziam parte da cidade, a parte que eles haviam destruído, matando muitos. Respirei fundo e soltei o jornal, estremecendo quando o prédio todo tremeu. Eu morava há 5 quilômetros de onde eles haviam lutado, mas eu os vira passando, eu os vira correndo e destruindo tudo mais a frente. E eu o vira. Eu vira o Deus da Destruição. E agora ele habitava meus sonhos com seu sorriso maligno e seu modo perverso de ser um ser superior. Eu temia. Eu temia demais o que ele me fazia em meus sonhos. Eu temia pela Terra e temia por todos nós. Mas mais temia mesmo por mim, por voltar a cair em seus olhos verdes e por deixar que o sorriso do Deus da Destruição me levasse a ruína.

* * *

Eu ouvira rumores por entre os outros enfermeiros do hospital que eles estavam de volta, que aquelas criaturas estavam novamente por entre nós, e que agora elas estavam maiores, mais fortes, mas que eram comandadas por outro vilão. O Deus da Destruição não era o vilão que viria nos dizimar; não, era outro vilão, outro algoz. Dessa vez era outro monstro.

Me apoiei contra a base da estátua do centro, já não haviam tantas pessoas nas ruas. Já não haviam tantos pontos onde se pudesse estar seguro, apenas pontos onde ter a certeza de que poderia passar e desaparecer outra vez dentro de nossas casas. Respirei fundo, inalando o cheiro do vento, da quase noite fria que chegava. Olhei ao redor. E então vi. Vi como se fosse passando em câmera lenta, um pequeno grupo de cinco pessoas. A mulher de cabelos vermelhos, o homem de uniforme azul, um outro mais velho de óculos e rosto contrariado, o alto loiro de cabelos longos com o martelo na mão e _ele_.

Meu coração saltou duas vezes quase parando. O vilão, o Deus da Destruição estava ali, o Deus assombroso de meus sonhos, com seus olhos claros e sorriso maléfico estava entre os heróis. Eles mantinham certa distância dele, mas ele não parecia se importar. Ele parecia alheio, olhando ao redor, observando tudo que se movia. Seu traje era verde e dourado, os cabelos longos e o corpo esguio, como eu me lembrava.

Estremecei, e então a bolsa em meu ombro deslizou e caiu no chão de pedra. O barulho fora abafado, mas o movimento chamou a atenção de todos os presentes, e agora haviam cinco pares de olhos em mim. Peguei a bolsa rapidamente, os olhos colados _nele_. Não conseguia desviar, não conseguia não tremer, sentindo os pulmões protestarem por não conseguir respirar. Abriu a boca e ele deu um passo em minha direção, os olhos sérios, assim como o rosto e a postura. Vira como ele andou apenas alguns passos, e então o alto loiro o chamou, sua voz alta o suficiente para que eu escutasse:

"Loki."

_Loki_. Seu nome reverbou em minha mente com força, gravando como a brasa. Ele tinha interrompido a caminhada até mim, mas ainda estava com o corpo virado naquela direção, me observando. Vi o alto loiro me observar, e então começar a caminhar em minha direção. Tentei me mover, sair andando, correndo, o que fosse, mas não conseguia. Estava paralisada até que o homem estava próximo, não sorria, mas me olhava com interesse.

"Não é seguro para você aqui fora essa hora, precisa ir para sua casa."

Engoli em seco. O homem era gigante e parecia que poderia matar qualquer coisa apenas com as mãos. Olhei ao lado dele, vendo Loki a distância. Estremeci novamente e vi o loiro olhar para trás, para onde eu olhava. Quando os olhos azuis do loiro retornaram, ele parecia verdadeiramente preocupado.

"Melhor que vá agora."

Engoli em seco, prendendo a bolsa com força no corpo e começando a andar de costas, e então me virei, seguindo o caminho que saia do parque quase escuro pela hora. _Loki_. O nome nunca mais sairia de minha mente. Seria um nome para lembrar enquanto sonhava, um nome para lembrar enquanto gritava de dor, e chorava em meus sonhos. Um nome para lembrar quando gemesse de prazer e temesse os olhos claros e sorriso maléfico de meus sonhos. O nome do Deus da Destruição.

* * *

Eu tremia da cabeça aos pés e agradecia estar sentada no chão do banheiro. Tinha levantado correndo, me jogando de joelhos em frente ao vaso e devolvendo tudo que havia comido no almoço e na janta.

_Loki._

Eu nunca mais esqueceria esse nome, ele nunca mais sairia da minha mente.

_"Anne, você é meramente e simplesmente uma humana."_ Ele dizia em meus sonhos, mas ainda assim conseguia sentir o toque de suas mãos em minhas coxas, separando-as com força, os gritos de dor e medo ao fundo, alguém sofrendo, alguém morrendo, explosões e respingos de algo que eu não queria ver o que era.

Loki era um Deus, ocupando meus sonhos de forma regular, exigindo minha atenção, querendo ser ele apenas em minha mente. E meu sub-consciente deixava. Deixava que ele se apoderasse de minha mente e meu corpo. Respirei fundo enquanto estremecia de novo. Meus olhos cravados nos dele, enquanto ele me deitava em minha própria cama, entrava em meu corpo com força, usava uma adaga para que eu não me movesse nem mesmo um centímetro.

Deus, ele parecia estar ali agora mesmo. Ele parecia estar dentro do quarto comigo e John. Oh Deus, _Jonh_. Olhei para a cama e vi meu marido dormindo, um sono pesado. Respirei fundo novamente, meus olhos observando como ele dormia tranquilamente, enquanto eu ao seu lado sonhava em ser possuída à força pelo Deus que havia destruído parte de minha cidade Natal.

Fechei as pernas com força, fechando os olhos e apertando as mãos nos cabelos. Meu Deus, eu precisava tirar esse homem de minha cabeça. Ele era um vilão, e vilões sempre morrem no final, certo? Com ele não seria diferente. Eu leria no jornal qualquer dia que ele estaria morto, e então, aquilo acabaria. Eu poderia voltar para minha vida, para minha rotina. Respirei fundo e me levantei, ignorando a terrível dor que espalhava-se por minha coxa, exatamente onde eu sabia que haveria uma mordida, roxa, avermelhada, com marcas de dente que se exibiam no sorriso maldoso que ele me dava enquanto me beijava, mordia e sugava.

Segurei a beira da pia olhando meus olhos no reflexo do espelho com apenas duas luzes da pia acessa. Estava pálida, meus cabelos caiam em ondas negras pelos meus ombros e costas e então… _Oh meu Deus_, ele estava ali. Meu corpo inteiro reagiu, minha respiração travou, minha mente gritou em pânico, meus olhos travaram em seu corpo magro e alto e meu desejo… Meu Deus, meu desejo gritava : Loki, Loki, Loki. Como eu poderia fazer isso? Como meu corpo poderia me trair desse jeito?

"Anne?"

Virei meu rosto para Jonh na cama e voltei ao espelho, vendo que Loki não estava ali, mas a sensação em minha coxa aumentava. Ainda sem respirar normalmente afastei o elástico do moletom de minha pele na cintura, olhando para dentro da calça. Então, pela meia luz eu vi, duas pequenas gotas escorriam de uma mordida em minha coxa esquerda na parte interna. Meu Deus, como isso acontecera?

* * *

Todo meu corpo tremia. Todo meu corpo parecia que entraria em combustão, que explodiria e sabia que não era real. Aquilo não era real em nenhum momento. Os olhos claro deles desciam e subiam por meu corpo, a pele clara e fria dele era algo que eu não podia suportar, e mesmo assim meu corpo parecia clamar pelo dele. Por Deus, Anne, não… mas então ele falava, a voz baixa, arrastada e divertida; um divertimento perverso, apenas para ele.

"Uma humana tão… diferente." E os longos dedos dele corriam minhas coxas, apertando-as, seguindo para entre minhas pernas, mas pulando aquele lugar, seguindo para minhas barriga, subindo rápido para meus seios, apertando-os com força. "Um sonho tão vívido, não acha, cara mortal?"

Estremeci. Ele me mataria. Se não fosse de desejo, seria de desespero. Olhei seus olhos verdes, a voz insana, baixa, sedenta. As mãos dele continuaram apertando meus seios, machucando-os. Cada pequena vez que ele respirava dentro do quarto, eu me sacudia de desejo, de medo, de pânico e ardendo. Meu Deus, o que eu estava fazendo? Eu era casada, eu tinha uma vida tranquila, eu era apenas mais uma na multidão, apenas mais uma… mortal. O que eu tinha que lhe fazia ir até mim?

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso cruel, um sorriso que deveria ter reservado apenas as coisas que ele destruía. Uma das mãos desceu, devagar, arrastando-se por minha pele, deixando um rastro quente, chegando onde queríamos, e seus dedos deslizaram por mim, vendo o quanto eu o queria, vendo o quanto minha mente estava perdida entre desejo e medo. E ele gostava daquilo. Enquanto seus dedos deslizavam entre minhas pernas, ele olhava-me com diversão, como se ele nunca tivesse visto algo tão interessante.

"Abra-se."

E era uma ordem que meu corpo atendeu prontamente. Minhas pernas se separaram levemente, meus lábios se abrindo devagar, meus olhos atentos ao que ele fazia. E então, sincronizado, como se sempre o fizesse, ele deslizou dois dedos dentro de mim, enquanto encaixava seu longo e fino dedo indicador em minha boca, a ponta pressionada em minha língua. Anne, não, pare! Minha mente entrou em crise. Eu me remexi na cama, balançando e aproveitando. Os dedos dele por entre minhas pernas me fizeram estremecer, eram longos, eram frios e eram experientes, ele sabia o que estava fazendo. E o dedo em minha boca, a carne macia que eu poderia morder, machucar, tinha o gosto dele. Cruel, cheio de promessas, com desejos escondidos e maldade comprovada. Deus, o que eu estava fazendo? Deus, o que eu faria? Deus da Destruição, porque?


	2. II

_II._

Ela era uma mera e insuportável humana. Uma humana que havia visto como eu poderia destruir tudo. Ela havia visto que eu poderia acabar com seu mundo, caso meu irmão no atrapalhasse. E mesmo assim, ela sonhava. Ela me olha com ódio nos olhos, como a maioria deles. Mas havia algo mais. Ela tinha medo e tinha… desejo. O cheiro era incrível, era tenro e delicado. Forte e inebriante. E talvez só o desejo dela não fosse o que eu queria. A queria desesperada, queria a todos eles desesperados.

Eu não ligava a mínima para esse mundo, eu apenas queria que o que fosse para ser feito, fosse. Então, ela estava ali. Ela olhava-me das sombras. Me aproximei, apenas para ter Thor atrapalhando-me uma vez mais. Mas eu já a tinha. Ela poderia tentar esconder-se, eu a encontraria onde fosse, eu a teria onde fosse.

"Deixe-a em paz, Loki."

Sorri para meu irmão ao meu lado, vendo refletido em seus olhos claros a maldade nos meus. Eu a queria e eu a teria. Sempre fora assim, e sempre seria.

* * *

A janela estava aberta, o vento entrava e havia um homem deitado ao lado dela. O cheiro do medo inundava o quarto, e eu a faria sentir medo. Eu faria com que ela me temesse, eu faria com que ela me desejasse, e eu a teria, como e quando eu quisesse. Sentei-me na poltrona na ponta do quarto, o cheiro da noite entrando no quarto, levantando o aroma do medo. Fechei os olhos sorrindo, as sombras da noite me escondendo e agora eu via dentro da mente dela, eu mudava o que ela sonhava.

Por alguns segundos apenas deixei-a consciente de que eu estava ali. O medo cresceu, o desejo, o pânico, o desespero, a paixão, a vontade e a violência. Ela era um monstro, como eu, só ainda não o sabia. Ela olhava-me como se desejasse estar perto, como se não tivesse controle do corpo.

"Anne."

"Loki."

Ela sussurrou meu nome e eu sorri perante isso. Ela sentou-se na pia, as pernas separadas, o shorts levantando-se pelas coxas. Pele branca, lisa, sedenta. Os olhos escuros observando meus movimentos, a respiração cortada, o pequeno coração batendo acelerado contra a caixa torácica. Parei a sua frente, apenas para vê-la estremecer. Seria fácil, amarrá-la, machuca-la, tê-la, usa-la, dar-lhe prazer, ser… eu mesmo.

Pousei uma mão em seu joelho esquerdo, erguendo-o rapidamente, apoiando seu pé na beira da pia, e a vi tremer. _Medo._ O cheiro do medo dela era delicioso, assim como o medo da excitação.

"Não..."

Sorri enquanto descia minha boca a seu joelho. Ela tremia, cada toque de meu lábio por sua pele branca, descendo por sua coxa, deslizando cada vez mais para baixo. Ela tentou fechar as pernas e meus dentes a castigaram, meus dentes cortaram levemente sua carne, gotas de sangue desceram por sua pele, seu choro e medo aumentaram e meu corpo estremeceu com isso. Ela ainda me desejava, mesmo com medo, mesmo feriada. O que essa mulher era? Eu nunca entenderia os humanos. Eu nunca conseguiria entender o medo de um Deus, mas a adoração do mesmo. E eu via, para ela eu era um Deus. _Deus da Destruição._ Sorri enquanto afastava-me de seu sonho. Soltava-a, deixava voltar ao sonho que ela tinha, onde eu a possuía na cama de casada, forçando-me contra seu corpo, onde ela mais desejava, minha adaga presa a sua garganta, como se eu precisasse sujeita-la a minha vontade, como se ela não o fosse fazer por simples e pura vontade.

Abri meus olhos, apenas para vê-la se levantar da cama, ir direto ao banheiro. De onde estava conseguindo vê-la, sua pele branca, ainda mais branca sob a luz do banheiro e o medo. _Culpa._ Culpa inundava seus olhos, culpa estremecia seu corpo, principalmente ao olhar para o marido deitado na cama que eles dividiam, e ela havia sonhado que eu a possuía. E então, ele a chamou e ela desesperou-se. Mas ainda estava ali: o medo, o desejo, a culpa e a vontade ainda estavam ali. E eu queria sentir o medo dela. Como se fosse algo que eu necessitava para viver. E ela queria tudo. E eu daria. Daria tudo que ela queria, mas levaria muito mais do que ela poderia me dar.

* * *

Medo é um combustível poderoso. Medo leva as massas a cometerem crimes, destruírem países, corromperem almas. E esses humanos eram destruidores de si próprios. Eu não precisaria mover armas contra eles, eles encontrariam a própria destruição, eu apenas teria que sentar e assistir.

Mas ela… ela chamava. Pedia a implorava por mais medo e culpa; e eu daria. Eu tiraria tudo dela. A vida, a vontade, os desejos, a força. Ela me olhou. E eu a olhei. Lá estava ela, sonhando novamente, sozinha na cama, os olhos abertos nos sonhos e fechados ao mundo. Eu sorri. Como uma humana desejava algo tão perverso? Ela queria. Ela queria ser como eu, ao menos, que eu estivesse dentro do corpo dela para lhe fazer isso. Sorri, ela era impossivelmente insana.

Sentei-me na poltrona novamente, fechando meus olhos, afundando-me em seu sonho. Ela sabia que eu estava ali, ela já me sentia, olhando para o ponto onde eu estava escondido olhando-a se tocar, dizendo meu nome por vezes. Sedenta de dor, de medo, de culpa.

"Loki."

"Deite-se."

Ela estremeceu quando lhe disse o que fazer, mas fez. Vi-a se deitar, os ombros estremeciam, as pernas se fecharam e eu ri. Ela me olhou confusa. Me aproximei, a capa escorregando ao meu lado, caindo por minhas costas. Apoiei meu joelho ao lado de sua coxa direita, a outra perna para fora da cama. Ela era a presa e eu o caçador. Eu amo esse jogo.

"Acha que fechar as pernas, me impedirá de ter o que quero?"

Ela voltou a estremecer, desejo mesclava-se ao medo. Essa humana era algo que eu não entendia, e não me daria trabalho a tal, eu queria apenas prová-la. Queria apenas entender. Pousei minha mão em sua coxa descoberta, espalmando pele com pele, sentindo-a tremer e deixar um leve suspiro escapar.

"Descreva." Ela me olhou sem entender e meus olhos observaram seu rosto atentamente enquanto meus dedos separavam suas coxas com força, não lhe dando margem para recusa. "Descreva exatamente o que te faço, Anne."

"Eu… não… eu não…"

"Descreva!"

Minha voz lhe deixou com mais medo, e com isso, com mais prazer. Olhei-a dentro dos olhos, a pele avermelhando-se pelo rosto e pescoço, mas o corpo recebia o meu, me aceitava tocando-a. Sorri, os olhos dela seguindo para o canto esquerdo de minha boca.

"Seus… dedos estão em minha coxa... na parte de dentro. Eles são… longos, frios."

Movi meu corpo, deitando-me parcialmente sobre ela, movendo minha mão, querendo que ela descrevesse cada pequeno movimento meu.

"Descreva!"

Ela engoliu em seco, separei mais suas pernas, o cheiro de sua excitação prendendo em meu nariz. O medo colando em minha pele. Olhei para minha mão enquanto meus dedos trilhavam sua pele clara.

"Seus dedos… estão descendo… frios contra minha… ele quente." Ela gemeu ao final, o corpo descrevendo um pequeno arco. Sorri. Ela era sensível, eu não havia feito nada demais.

"Descreva, Anne."

"Um de seus dedos está… me acariciando… Deus." Olhei-a no rosto. Os cabelos jogados por todos os lados no travesseiro, o rosto em doce agonia. E eu queria ver mais medo, mais agonia e mais prazer. Ela abriu os olhos, encontrando os meus e querendo fechá-los novamente.

"Olhe em meus olhos e descreva exatamente o que faço com você."

Ela suspirou e estremeceu mais forte, mas eu sabia que ela faria. Ela queria fazê-lo. Sorri enquanto empurrava suas panturrilhas para o lado com meu pé. Eu estava totalmente vestido, minha bota machucando-a levemente ao separar mais suas pernas. Olhei para seu corpo e voltei a seu rosto, o contraste de couro e pele entre nossos corpos parecia deixá-la ainda mais excitada. Essa humana era estranha, e eu queria vê-la quebrar.

"Você está com a mão em mim… está… oh Deus." ela tentou fechar os olhos, mas segurei seu rosto com minha outra mão, chamando sua atenção. Ela me olhou, sabendo o que deveria fazer. "Um de seus dedos entrou em mim… frio, longo… oh, Deus, eu… não…"

"Não?"

Ela assentiu, enquanto afundei mais meu dedo em seu interior, sentindo-a quente ao meu redor. Ela gemeu, me olhando, pedindo para que eu parasse, e eu apenas a observei. Ela tentou levantar os joelhos, mas eu segurava um deles com minha coxa. Ela girou os quadris para fora da cama, minha mão tocando-a mais. Culpa e medo lavavam seus olhos, mas seu corpo pedia por mais, seu corpo me derramava pedido mais e mais.

"Descreva, Anne. Agora!"

"Sua mão está… se movendo… contra mim… seu dedo… dentro de mim… Loki, eu…"

"Não, querida, não Loki. Qual foi mesmo o nome que você me deu?"

Meu tom de voz divertido a vez tremer de medo. Eu adorava tal reação.

"Deus… Deus da Destruição."

Movi meu dedo com mais força dentro dela, vendo-a gemer e arquear, molhando mais minha mão, o cheiro delicioso que escapava do corpo dela deixando-me com mais e mais vontade. Sorri enquanto retirava e colocava meu dedo, devagar, apenas para ver as orbitas de seus olhos girarem para trás, a boca abrindo-se.

"Descreva, Anne. Descreva o que faço com você."

"Oh… seu dedo entra e sai de mim… Deus… é longo… eu… consigo sentir sua mão por toda minha… oh meu Deus…"

Me divirto com suas preces. Coloquei um segundo dedo dentro dela, fundo, o mais que conseguia, sentindo-a se alargar para mim, ao mesmo tempo que tentava me expulsar. Como um intruso. Sorri. Queria sentir mais daquilo. Anne levantou o quadril, os olhos voltando aos meus, sua boca abrindo-se.

"Dois dedos… Deus… saindo e entrando… tão frios, tão bom…" Empurrei meus dedos com mais força, mais rápido, o corpo dela reagindo, entregando-se. E eu tomaria de bom grado. Puxei o zíper em meu peito com a mão que antes segurava seu rosto, não parando de mover meus dedos que estavam dentro dela, sentindo-a me apertar cada vez mais, descrevendo a dor que sentia com força que eu a penetrava.

O zíper desceu por completo e eu logo retirava meus dedos dela, vendo-a me olhar sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Montei sobre ela, abrindo suas pernas pelas coxas, deixando-a sentir quão molhada ela havia deixado minha mão. Olhei-a nos olhos, sabendo bem que o medo dela era maior agora. Ela esperava dor pelo que eu estava próximo a fazer sobre ela, mas ela também esperava prazer.

"Descreva, Anne."

Afundei em seu corpo com apenas um movimento, vendo-a deixar um soluço de dor escapar, enquanto eu me deliciava com sua carne quente. Ela era apertada e o medo e a dor a deixaram mais.

"Agora!"

Minha voz a assustou, que olhou-me acima dela, os olhos cheios de medo, de dor, de desejo e de algo mais. Movi meu quadril, minhas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça, as mãos dela segurando o lençol com força.

"Você está inteiro… dentro de mim… e doí." Ela disse, eu sorri. "Me estica… me machuca… oh Deus, é bom…"

Movi meu quadril com mais força, sentindo aquela sensação subir por minha espinha. O prazer era grande, eu queria tudo que pudesse arrancar dela. Continuei levantado sobre meus braços, apenas meu quadril realmente a tocava. E ela me dizia tudo. Me movi mais rápido, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, e ela me dizia o quanto a machucava, mas o quanto ela queria, o quanto gostava.

Os gritos dela começaram alguns minutos após, eu já não me importava o quanto de força usava contra ela, queria apenas pegar tudo que ela oferecia e mais, muito mais. Ela me disse que eu estava machucando-a, e as palavras caíram de nível, sujas, vulgares. E aquilo me divertiu. Inclinei meu corpo, meus dedos correndo seus cabelos, meu quadril movendo-se na mesma velocidade e força.

"Então é isso que faço com você, Anne? Te fodo?"

Aquele foi o fim. Anne convulsionou enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. Culpa e prazer lavaram seu rosto e levaram-me junto. Estocadas fortes e secas enquanto me despejei dentro dela, abrindo mais suas pernas, querendo estar o mais fundo possível. Ela gritou de dor e prazer e eu afastei-me dela assim que terminei. Refiz o zíper em meu corpo, olhando-a na cama, os olhos fechados.

"Eu sei que está realmente aqui. E que isso… vai estar em meu corpo quando eu acordar." Eu sorri. Ela era esperta o bastante.

"E o que diz, querida Anne, ainda acha que sou o Deus da Destruição?"

Ela se sentou, reclamando de dor, mas olhando-me séria.

"Não… você é mais, Loki. Muito mais."

Sorri e me afastei de seu sonho, olhando-a deitada na cama, as mãos agarrando com força os lençóis, assim como no sonho. Me levantei, o cheiro de sexo no ar do quarto. Abri a janela, o vento frio entrando com força.

"É o Deus da Ilusão. Nunca da realidade."

Sorri fechando os olhos e virando-me para dentro, abrindo meus olhos sérios, vendo que ela estava sentada na cama, o lençol esquecido no colchão. Ela mostrava-me o corpo, como uma oferenda em sacrifício de algo.

"Quer a realidade, Anne? Pensa que poderia lidar com a realidade? Pensa que poderia descrever a realidade?"

"Tentarei, Deus da Destruição."

Sorri com a frase enquanto me aproximava. Os olhos dela cresceram de medo enquanto eu puxava a capa para fora de meu corpo, soltando-a no chão do quarto e tirando minha adaga da parte de trás da minha calça. Eu a mostraria que ela deveria ter permanecido na ilusão. Mas ela queria a realidade, e eu lhe daria a realidade, toda ela.

_Fim._


End file.
